Alex's Adventure in Wonderland: Wolf in the Woods
by gatzb
Summary: After the events of his first day, Alex strives to find his place in Ever After High. But with class starting Alex as to face his first assignment. How will he do? What will await him? And just who was the woman he met?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no properties, EAH is Mattel, and Alice is Spicy Horse(/EA?), this is a pure work of fiction. I just made up the OC's.

* * *

"Ow!" He flinched as she treated him.

"Oh, so he speaks." "Well he doesn't care for the pain."

"Then he shouldn't have hurt himself."

"Yea, well, what can you do?" He wasn't sure what stung more; the wound, or her words.

"Haha, so how did you do this?"

"I smashed a fire alarm."

"So you're a student?"

"Yeah, but… after today, not entirely sure." He began to trail off.

"What did you do?"

"…I smashed a fire alarm."

"…Right."

"So…" He wanted to change the topic. "You aren't from here."

"No…" She lowered her head and spoke softly."I'm not…"

"Neither am I." He tried to cheer her up.

"I figured that from the way you talk." It worked. "What is that?"

"I… was raised by whores. All types of working girls. Be surprised what you pick up."

"Haha, cute."

"Sure. So why help me?"

"Do I really need a reason? This is a nasty piece of work."

He looked at her as she wrapped his arm in the gauze. So many questions ran through his head. But at the moment he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. "Well, whatever your reason, thanks."

"No problem. Okay!" She was finished; she placed the leftover materials aside and took a good grip of his arm. "One last thing."

"Wha- Ah!" In an instant his arm was bathed in a bright light, then all the pain, was gone. "What was that?"

"A bit of magic." She stood up and began to clean. "Come back later. Let me know how you're feeling."

"Sure." He took hold his arm and made a fist. It felt like nothing was wrong. "What's your name dearie?"

"Catherine Polaris. But my friends call me Caterpillar. You?"

"Alex. Alex Liddell."


	2. Chapter 1

Alex said goodbye and walked out the door. "Thanks for it."

"Alex." A woman called to him. He turned to see a few familiar faces.

"Man, about time we found you."

"Raven, Hunter." As ecstatic as he was to see them, he was more curious. "How'd you find me?"

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"Why?"

"It's Headmaster Grimm. He's flipping out."

"Oh." A hint of happiness was heard in his voice. "That's good."

"You wanted him to flip out?"

"Actually I wasn't sure _what_ I wanted with that stunt of mine."

"Well, he wants to see you a.s.a.p."

He thought for a bit. Did he really want to face whatever awaited him? More importantly, did he actually have a choice in the matter? "…Fine"

* * *

"…" He sat in the chair he was in earlier, Headmaster Grimm and Madam Yaga on the other side. He didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what to say. But he'd be damned if he was going to apologize.

"Mr. Liddell, it's wonderful to see you." Grimm spoke.

"…" But Alex just sat there, not a word; and a look on his face that expressed his distaste for Grimm.

"Now about this situation…"

Alex glared at him, hard. "…"

It was clear whatever Grimm had to say Alex didn't want to hear. "What the Headmaster means is," Madam Yaga spoke. "You're a special case."

"…"He looked at her without the glare.

"The Storybook of Legends… I'm not sure if you meant to do so. But it seems that you've been written into the book." She was nervous.

"…"

"I know you didn't take the pledge that was given, but you still took a pledge. And our only guess is that, since you didn't use a key… your story is unknown."

"…" Still not a word.

"This is an odd situation, but not one we would turn away from. If you are willing, we'd like you to continue your time here at Ever After High. At least, until you have a better understanding of your story."

His expression never changed. He just asked. "…where do I sleep?"

* * *

"Hey." He opened the door.

"Hey Hunter." Alex walked in with a bag over his shoulder.

"How'd it go?"

"Well enough, able to but today behind." He looked around. The room was…fine. "Sorry about your roommate."

"Nah, it's fine, Dex went to go room with his brother."

"Alright then." Alex walked over to the now emptied bed. He set his bag down and pushed it under. "So, I've never roomed with any one that wasn't a woman before. A few rules; don't touch what's mine, unless you ask; clean up after yourself and I'll do the same; and if you ever wake me for something other than class, I **will** murder you."

The last rule made Hunter feel uneasy. "Ha…haha"

"I don't know why you're laughing." Alex looked him dead in the eyes. "I wasn't joking."

"Right." Hunter looked away and began to feign enthusiasm. "Seems reasonable."

"Good, keep to them and we'll both live to see our stories end." Alex took his coat off and sat on his bed.

Hunter sat on his own bed and asked. "So, you really gonna stay?"

"Well, where else would I go?" Alex spoke under his breath. "Nanny would kill me if I went back home."

"Haha, you're scared of your nanny?" Even saying the sentence was funny to Hunter.

"Oy!" He stared angrily at Hunter across the room. "The bitch is fierce. You don't want to piss her off or owe her money."

Hunter tried not to laugh. "I'll take your word for it."

"Do that." Alex lay on his bed. "We better turn in, class in the morning."

"Yea, that's a good idea." Hunter did the same and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 2

"You are all here today for one reason alone." Mr. Badwolf spoke in front of his students. "Your stories demand that you be strong, brave, and willing to face any danger. Today will be the first step to that long journey. But you will not need to face it alone. All of you, partner up."

Dexter Charming walked up to Hunter. "Hey Hunter want to-"

"ARGH!" Alex put Hunter in a choke hold.

"Sorry, Hunter already agreed to my partner."

"Oh…okay." Dexter was disappointed. "I guess, I'll ask someone else."

"Think that's for the best." Alex cracked a smile as he saw Dexter walk away.

"GAH!" Hunter shoved Alex off. He was flustered. "Really man?!"

"Yea, well…" Alex was at a loss for words. "Yea."

"Come on, isn't bad enough you kicked him out of the dorm?"

"Oy, you act like I had a choice in that matter." Hunter didn't believe him. "Look, other than Raven you're the only other person I know. And this place does not do coed, believe me, I asked."

"Well, what's wrong with branching out? Meeting new people?"

"Now who fed you that nonsense?"

"…Ms. Yaga?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

Mr. Badwolf continued speaking. "Now that you have your partner, remember him, for this will be your partner for the rest of the school year. This class will prepare you for your stories; you will all be tested, not by me. But by the world."

"Question?" Alex asked. "What do you mean?"

"All of you will venture out into the forest. What you will see, I do not know. What you will do, I do not know. But it is up to you to return in one piece."

"…"All of the students were worried.

"Hahaha, I will now record and evaluate your partnerships. I will also issue each team a list." Mr. Badwolf held a tablet. "This list has every type of flora and fauna imaginable in the Enchanted Forest. It even has a map, in case you get lost."

"Ugh…Mr. Badwolf?" A scrawny boy next to Dexter asked.

"Yes?"

"You said we might not return in one piece, how do we… not do that?"

"My guess is that it would help to have, a weapon of sorts." With that he began to distribute the lists.

"Weapon?" Alex asked Hunter. "You got one?"

"My dad gave me this ax." He took hold of his ax with pride.

"You ever used it?"

"Yea," Hunter sounded hesitant. "Loads of times."

"…Ever used it in a fight?"

"…No…"

Alex shook his head in disappointment. "Figured as much."

"Ah," Mr. Badwolf appeared. "Young Huntsman and…?"

"Liddell."

"Yes, of course." He gave Hunter the tablet. "You two seem to make an interesting team. Are you equipped properly?"

"I've got my ax." Hunter gripped his ax.

"I have my blade." Alex unsheathed his weapon.

"That? That's just a kitchen knife!"

Alex didn't care much for Mr. Badwolf's teasing. "My mother gave this blade." He scowled at him, with a look that would have struck fear in most. But not in Mr. Badwolf.

"…Well," All it did was irritate him. "You boys will be just fine." He walked away.

"Hey," Hunter whispered. "I know you like pissing people off, but I don't think it's smart to piss off the teacher."

Alex gave him a smug look. "That's why you should leave the thinking to me."

"Very well, you have your lists, you have your teams, now…" Mr. Badwolf raised his arms out and with great force said. "Go!" There was an awkward silence. Then he lowered his hands; and walked away.

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"That's it." He called back.

* * *

"Looks like all the stuff on this list is worth points." Hunter scrolled through the tablet. "As long as we collect a sample of it, and present it at the end of the year we'll pass the class."

Alex though for a bit, then asked. "What's worth the most on that list?"

"Ugh…the head of a dragon…"

"Then that's what I'm getting. And you're gonna help." Alex walked deeper into the forest.

"Okay…wait what?" Hunter followed.

"Where can we find a dragon?"

"Wha…here," He showed Alex the map. "The Black Forest."

"Mhmm." Alex took the tablet from him.

"It's a deeper part of the Forest. Full of… no one knows what, but everyone knows it's dangerous."

He stopped looking at the tablet and looked back at Hunter with confusion. "If no one knows, how does everyone know?"

"They just do. They say that's where the Evil Queen's lair is."

"Lair? They? Who the hell is filling your head with nonsense?"

"Headmaster Grimm."

"Still, why am I not surprised?" He shoved the tablet back to Hunter.

"I don't think that's a good id-"

"Shush!" Alex stopped. "Listen, you hear that?"

"No?"

"Then shut up…" A rustle. "We're not alone. Get down."

Hunter whispered. "Maybe one of the other teams?"

"No…something's been following us…Why?" More noise…then silence. "…It's gone." Both of them got back up.

"Dude, you're starting to weird me out."

Alex walked around a tree. He moved a bush over and found…something. "Here. Take a look at this, what do you make of it?"

Hunter looked at it. "It's… a paw print."

"Of?"

"A…dog?"

Alex, tired of Hunter's folly, wearily asked. "…How many dogs are in this forest?"

"Uh…some?"

"How many wolves?"

"Uh…" Hunter didn't like where the conversation was going…

"At least one."

* * *

"Man, that's huge." Dexter was impressed. He held the tablet and passed it back to Hunter.

"I know right." The boys sat in the Castleteria looking over a picture of the paw print.

"You're lucky," Dexter's partner, Hopper Croakington, spoke. "If you can find that wolf it's like an automatic C."

"I want an A," Alex said. "But this is a good start."

"…Yea." Hunter was edgy again.

"I say we go back into the forest after school," Alex picked up a slice of pizza. "See what else we can find."

"Yea… but I'm kinda busy after school…" Hunter looked guilty, as if hiding something.

Alex bit the pizza. "Look I'm just saying-AH!"

"What?"

"Dear god! What did I just eat?!"

"It's pizza."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's vegan."

"It's what?"

"Vegan, you know made without animal byproduct?"

"Wait what? I thought you said it was ham?"

"It is, the ham is made of a soy-"

"A what?!"

"It's a meat substitute."

"It's not real meat?!"

"No. Look I'm vegan-"

"This is…this…god, the taste is in my mouth and it's god awful!"

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Alex looked around. "…I need help, I need…" And then he saw. "Raven!"

* * *

"I just don't know what to do. Do you?"

"Raven!" Alex interrupted.

"Oh, hey?"

"Raven, you're evil right?" He spoke in a rapid tone.

"I guess?" She was confused.

"You know magic right?"

"Yea, but-"

"Kill me!"

"Wait."

"Kill me!"

"What?"

"Kill me!"

"Why?"

"Hunter, he fed me some… veg-soy… something and I can't… get the taste out of my mouth, so kill me."

Raven pouted. "Don't you think you're being over dramatic?"

"No! I think I'm being the right amount of dramatic."

"Here." A girl with a teacup in her hair gave Alex a cup.

"Thank you dearie." Alex calmed down and drank the cup in one sip. "I still can't get it out!"

"Not even tea can help?" She frowned and looked to Raven. "Raven, I think it's best if you did kill him."

"Maddy?!" She was stunned.

"It was nice knowing you Alex." Maddy took off her cap in respect.

"Likewise."

"Look I'm not going to kill you…" Raven continued to speak, but her words fell on deaf ears. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw something. Something amazing. It was ham, real ham, spiral cut with a honey glaze. And it was in the hands of an angel.

"…what?" She spoke as she noticed Alex gawking at her. Then she realized it was the food. She rolled her eyes and handed him a piece.

"…" He ate it. "Oh…that's good." In an instant the taste was gone. Alex melted into the seat next to her. "I like you. So tell me dearie, you got a name or just a magical box of meats?"

"Ha, aren't you a… sweet talker." She felt awkward. "I'm Cerise Hood."

"Hood? As in-"

"Daughter of Red Riding hood."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Alex, there you are."

"Hello Hunter, I made a new friend, and she has real meats."

He was confused. "Uh…"

"Hey Hunter."

"Hey Cerise." He noticed her lunch. "What's with the lunch box?"

"Oh, it's my mom." Cerise lowered her head. "She just wants to make sure I eat well…"

"That's a good mother." Alex took another piece. "She made all of this?"

"Yea."

"Dear god, she knows her way around ham."

"I'll let her know."

"Hunter you have to try this."

"Ugh…no thanks."

"Right. Say, you have a lot of meat; think I can have a bit, for later?"

"What are you going to do later?"

"Hunter and I-"

"I haven't agreed."

"Hunter and I are going out into the Enchanted Forest, and looking, for a wolf."

"A wolf?!"

"Yes, show her the thing." Hunter showed her the picture of the paw print.

"…wow, that's a big paw print."

"Indeed, if we can catch that thing, it'll put us on the right track to acing BadWolf's class."

"You sure you can catch it?"

"No, but that won't stop me from trying."

Cerise was unimpressed by Alex's confidence. "Not the best plan."

"But it is a plan."

"Right, well I should go." She got up and was about to leave.

"Hey wait, can I get some, woah…" Alex noticed that her lunch box, once full of all sorts of meat foods, was now empty.

"Heh-heh, sorry." Anxiously, Cerise ran away.

"Well that was odd. But! I still liked her. At least she didn't try to poison me with false promises!"

"I'm vegan!" Alex and Hunter continued to argue about the lunch; neither one willing to admit the other right. But that didn't matter to her…

"A wolf…" She wondered in the shadows; and once she had a clue, she jolted away in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 3

Night soon fell, and with it the hunt began. "Where are you…?" There he was in the forest. Somehow he found it. It wasn't smart. Or so he thought. He managed to track it down this far and corner it. Now it was just a matter of time… "Gotcha!" It darted out and ran like all hell! "Run all you want, I'll find you!" Alex cried out, he gave chase as well as he could, but that only got him so far. "Stopped running huh?" Far enough to find it again; it was close, very close. "It's okay, I like hide-and-seek." Alex walked around; he knew this would end tonight. But he didn't want it to end, he wanted the game to keep going, he wanted to keep playing. "_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf" _Alex sang the little song, teasing the beast that failed to out run him, they both knew one way, this would end to night. _"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf_, the big…bad…wolf!" He reached into a bush and dragged the beast by its heels! In one swoop he stomped it in the head, and then he noticed. The beast had high heels…and a red hood. "…Uh-oh…I'm in trouble."

* * *

"AH!" Cerise gasped as she jumped out of bed!

"Ah, you're up." Alex said as he closed a book he was reading. "That's good."

She was finicky and asked. "Wha…where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office. I brought you here after-" He stopped himself, and thought on the proper words to use. "…you blacked out."

Then she calmed down. It all came back to her, the woods, the chase, and his boot on her head. "You mean you knocked me out."

"Technicality, you still blacked out." He was right, and she knew it. There was a silence, and Alex broke it. "What were you doing out there?"

"I…" She paused. "I went out of air."

"Well that's a complete lie." He had a smart-arse tone. "So let me get this straight. You, knowing full well I am hunting a wolf, think it smart to go about the forest?" She didn't answer. "What were you thinking?"

"…" Still no answer.

"You went looking for the wolf didn't you?" She pulled on her hood to cover herself more. He looked away and quickly asked. "...Is it one yours?"

"What?!" She was shocked.

"The wolf. Is it one of yours?" Silence again. "See, I learned," He help up the book. "Wolves travel in packs, so where there's one, there's bound to be more. Is it part of _your_ pack?"

"No… How did-"

"I carried you here; your hood fell off more than once. If it's any consolation you have very soft ears."

"…thanks." She was ashamed.

"Also BadWolf came by, started panicking; I explained what happened, we talked. He really cares for you."

"Yea…" She was genuinely touched, but then she remembered. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Okay."

"I mean it if you…what?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. You see," Alex pulled his blade from the sheath. He placed his thumb on the spine and this index on the edge. He ran his fingers up the blade until they met. Then he raised the blade and lined the spine on this nose. "We all have…_secrets_." He turned the blade to cover the left of his face. What Cerise saw…the blade held a different image. It was still Alex, but it wasn't. His face was bone white. His eye was blood red and more red stained his face, as though he had been weeping. And a trail of red fell from his mouth. Cerise couldn't believe it. "It's what we do with them, that makes life…_interesting_." He turned the blade to cover his right; another image. This face was completely crimson, a horn grew from his head, and a red glow surrounded him. Then he put the blade away, and looked at Cerise.

"…what are you?" Was all she could muster.

"Me?" Alex smiled. "Why, I'm a Liddell."

* * *

"Oy." Alex greeted Hunter as he entered the room.

"Hey, how's Cerise?"

"She's okay," His tone was hushed; he didn't want to talk about her. He had another subject in mind. "So where the hell were you?"

"I… told you I had… stuff to do…"

"Stuff huh?" Alex didn't believe him.

"Yea…sometimes people have stuff to do…"

"Why are you lying?"

"Why?!" Hunter was irritated with Alex's questions. "Why was Cerise out there?"

"…Stuff."

"See, people **do** stuff."

"No, I said stuff 'cause I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. You're saying stuff because you're lying to me."

"…"There was a silence; an uncomfortable silence. It held truth, and both of them knew it.

"…Look," Alex spoke in a different tone; an honest tone. "I get that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. But you gotta understand that I'm trying. This beast, Cerise says it's big, really big, and I need your help. "

"What are you gona do? When you catch it?"

"Catch it? Kill it? Skin it? Sell it? I don't know, but I know I need to do this. Hunter, there are things out there, far worse than this."

"This isn't about Mr. Badwolf's class anymore is it?"

"…No."

"…I really don't think we should."

"Fine." Alex went to his bag and took a few things. He headed out the door, but stopped himself. "You know, if we're gonna be partners, you're gonna have to learn to trust me."

"…I _have_ to trust you?"

"Yea, and I'll trust you."

"Does it have to be now?"

"Oh heavens no." He walked out. From down the hall he yelled. "But you will have to eventually!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Ok…Here I am." Again out in the forest, again dead of night, and again he sought the beast. But something was wrong. He wasn't sure. His encounter with Cerise left him shaken. The way she spoke of it, it was big, very big. It wasn't like Alex was afraid… "I can do this. I need to do this. I **need** to do this. I need to do _this_." He kept talking and walking until he came across a figure in the trees. "I need…I need to…need…" He looked up and saw… "Chesh…"

"About time you got here." Young Kitty Cheshire welcomed Alex.

"…" He knew her from the story he saw. But he also remembered other things. "So, you gonna tell me where to go?"

"Depends where you're going?" She clearly lacked enthusiasm.

"I'm looking for the wolf in the woods." When he said that, she sprung straight up.

"You'll find her."

"No, not her," He spoke of Cerise, "I already found her, I need to find the beast."

"Then I suggest looking inward."

He was becoming irritated with Kitty's words. "You really are no help are you puss?"

"Haha, all attitude and no brain. Put on a dress and you could be your mother."

He'd had enough of her toying. "How bout I take off your head and call you your father?"

"And there it is!" She proclaimed. "The beast." She grinned wickedly and vanished.

"Ugh…My mother was right," He walked away in a huff. "Never trust a Chesh."

* * *

"I know that's what you said but I don't understand?" Cerise spoke in tears.

"(Child, the beast will come.)"

"What beast?"

"(That which will bring ruin. I must protect you.)"

"But… you're here to protect?"

"(I must…)"

"And the beast?"

"(It will fall.)"

"But what about you?"

"(…I have lived long enough.)"

"But…I, I don't understand…"

"(It's here.)"

"Here?"

"(Child, you must run!)"

"Where?"

"(Anywhere!)" It dashed away from her. There she sat alone. It was silent…until…

"Ah!" A cry pierced the night, a familiar voice…

"Alex!" She gave chase and prayed she wasn't too late.

* * *

"Cerise!"

"Alex!" She found them. The Wolf and Alex, it had pinned on him, and he was using all his strength to keep its mouth from his neck.

"I found it! Cerise run!"

(Cerise run!)

"What?" In a quick moment Alex dug his blade into the wolf's shoulder! As it cried out in pain, he pushed off him and got back on his feet. The wolf ran out into the forest and hid itself.

"You have to get away from here! This thing will kill you!"

(You have to get away from here! This thing will kill you!) It called out.

"But…?" She was confused.

Before he could react the wolf came charging out of the forest and tackled him with all its might. "Ah!" He hit the ground again, hard.

"Stop it!" She cried. "Don't hurt hi-" And just as she was about to step in, she felt a hand pull her back.

"Sh…" It was Kitty. "Let's not interfere."

"Wha?" Cerise was terrified.

"The beast will win." Again the wicked grin…

Alex picked himself up again, he had a cut on his head, his lip was busted, and he was sure he had broken some ribs. Again the wolf charged him. But this time it pounced! It knocked him right back on the ground. In one swoop it went straight for his neck! "Ah!" But all it got was his left forearm. Alex had blocked its bite, but at what price. He could feel his arm being torn apart by the wolf's teeth, the pressure as it bit him, the fangs sinking more and more. But then, he didn't, he didn't feel the pain. His arm simply started to glow. The wolf let go and backed away. It was scared. He managed to get back to his feet one more time. Then the glow stopped. The pain was gone, but his arm still bled. He was still weak. And the wolf came at him…one more time.

"AH!"

"The beast in white." With that said Kitty disappeared again.

There he stood. It was Alex, and yet, it wasn't. All he wore from his coat to his boots had become white, even his skin. It was a monster Cerise saw in the blade. Alex had become it. There he stood, holding the wolf by the throat, suspending it off the ground. He saw his blade still lodged into the wolf. He pulled it out and again the wolf cried, and now it bled. "Haha, bad puppy." With all his strength he threw the wolf at a tree! Its side took the brunt of the trunk. As it hit the floor it laid there wounded and defeated. Alex walked over to it, it knew, he had won.

(I lost…) It looked at Cerise. (I'm sorry.) It laid its head and closed its eyes. Alex put boot his boot on the wound. He wanted to see it squirm and suffer. Then he raised his blade.

"Stop it!" Cerise took his hand, and when she did, Alex was Alex again.

"…" He looked around. The wolf was bleeding and beaten and Cerise was in tears. "Uh-oh…I'm in trouble again…"


	6. Chapter 5

"…" Alex let out a sign of discontent and waited. He sat on the floor next to the door. All he could do was wait, he felt helpless…

Then the door opened. "Hey." It was Cerise.

"Hey." He got back up as fast as he could.

"You okay?"

"Yea, yea." He dusted himself off. "So how is she?"

"…She'll live; Ashlynn's good with animals, she says she just needs time to rest."

"Good thing Ashe was already in the room when we brought her here. Poor bitch lost a lot of blood."

"Yea…" Cerise was recalling the event…

"What did she tell you, the wolf?" He asked, "What did she say about me?"

"She called _you_ a beast. She said: you'd bring ruin…"

Quietly he said "Been hearing that lately… Any ways, thanks, for everything." He held his hand out.

"No problem." Quickly she threw herself at him in a hug. Alex didn't know what to do or why, but after tonight, it felt nice. With that she walked away and went to her room.

"Okay, oh!" Ashlynn Ella walked out of the room. "Hey Alex."

"Hey, she okay?"

"Yea, we got lucky this time. This was a onetime thing right?"

"Uh…"

"Yea," Hunter also exited the room, "next time I'll be with him."

"Oh, okay…well just let her rest, soft foods, and I'll check on her tomorrow." The students said their good byes and went to their rooms. There Alex and Hunter stood, in their room…

"…So?" Hunter asked.

"So…?"

"There's a wolf in our room." There she lay in the center of the room.

"Yea…there is."

"Maybe we should…Aw man!" Hunter picked up a phone. "This is Ashlynn's. I gotta-"

"Go. I'll be here."

"Cool, I'll be right back." Hunter rushed out of the room.

"Take your time." So there he was; alone with the animal who tried to kill him. In all fairness he tried to do the same. "…Hey."

"…" It just looked at him. He took the chair from the desk and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I…I wasn't sure what I wanted, with finding you, I just. I just know I needed to. This place, it's all about story. Be it making your own, or following the past. But I don't know mine, that's a lie, I know mine, but…I don't want it. And I don't know if I have it in me to make a new one."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. (You have more strength than you will ever know.)

"I…don't understand… you. I can't speak wolf." She dropped her head in disappointment. "Haha! Now don't be like that."

(Of all the creatures that I've fought, to be defeated by you…)

"Haha! Again sorry." He looked at his arm and the patch job Cerise gave him. He looked at the way Ashlynn had treated her. "I really did a number on you."

(If not for the magic, you would only have one arm.)

"That being said, the only reason my arm's still in one piece is cause of a friend."

(…You cheated.)

"A friend…" Alex got up and went to his bag. He pulled out a bottle. "I stole this from her." He looked at it. "Not sure why." He took a cup from his bag and went back to her. Ashlynn had placed a water dish by her. Alex took the dish and tossed the water out. "My mother once told me: nothing helps the hurt like a cup of rye." He opened the bottle, filled the cup and the dish, and set the dish down. "Cheers." She began to lap it up. No stranger to the taste. But this was Alex's first drink. He sipped it. Didn't like it, but he looked back at her, and she had just finished hers. He sat on the floor and watched her, all the while still sipping his drink. He was getting used to the taste.

Not a week had gone by and already so much had happened. He still wasn't sure if this was still the best place to be, but again where would he go? He didn't know, and right now he didn't care. The drink was kicking in. He felt a bit warm, and a bit numb, it was…not bad. The place, it wasn't so bad. He'd made a few friends. Maybe it'd get better. He carefully got up and went to his bed. He lay down and nodded off. Not sure of what's to come, but willing to face all.


	7. Author's Note

Okay, so, to whom it concerns, here it is, my second story, still wanting to continue this. I really wanted to get this up a lot sooner, but good old fashion...procrastination. As always please leave a comment, let me know your thoughts on this story, what you like, what you didn't, what could use work, and where you think i should go with this. Honestly i have an idea, but putting it to use is a lot harder than i anticipated. I also wanted to write other works of fiction. But i don't know. Also thanks to the few who did comment every bit helps. Also a few thing i would like to clarify: 1. The Alice i'm crossing over is from the video game Alice/Madness Returns, by American Mcgee (if you have a chance, check it out its pretty great) 2. Since Alex is from "Alice's world" he's from England; which means he should speak English, but in my mind (also since i'm american, and i butcher any language that isn't spanglish) his accent varies from English, to Irish, to Scottish, which is why Cathrine asks how he speaks 3. The wolf is...something new to me, i dont actually know like species or anything, but i would like to implant a mental image: its sliver, its about the size of a twin sized bed from snout to tail and it can communicate with others but only those who can talk to animals i.e. Cerise and Ashlynn. Okay, that should do it. Again thanks for reading, and, yea. 


End file.
